Private Tutor
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Namjoon itu tutor pribadi Seokjin. Dan mulanya Seokjin tidak masalah dengan Namjoon yang menjadi tutornya, lagipula, metode mengajar Namjoon sangat bagus dan membuat nilai Seokjin naik hingga menengah ke atas. Hanya saja, jika Seokjin mendadak merasakan perasaan lain padanya, apa yang bisa Seokjin lakukan? / NamJin, BL, AU


Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat. Dia berlari, berlari secepat yang dia bisa karena waktunya benar-benar hampir habis.

Dia yakin waktunya yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi.

Astaga.

 _Cepat, cepat._

Astaga.

 _Astaga, Tuhan bantu dia._

Senyumnya terkembang saat akhirnya kompleks apartemen mewah itu terlihat di matanya, dia semakin mempercepat ayunan langkah kakinya, tidak mempedulikan bagaimana otot-otot di kakinya terasa pegal karena dia berlari sekuat tenaga.

Dia merutuk dalam hati. Dia yakin malam ini dia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan memijat kakinya dengan krim pereda nyeri otot.

Sialan.

Kenapa sih dia harus berurusan dengan makhluk satu itu?

Astaga, apa dosanya di masa lalu, Tuhan?

Dia berhenti di depan kompleks apartemen mewah itu, mengatur napasnya sebentar, kemudian melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus menuju pintu otomatis. Dia tersenyum ramah pada _security_ di sebelah pintu.

"Selamat sore," sapa _security_ itu ramah.

"S-sore.." dia menjawab dengan suara nyaris menghilang.

Sialan, paru-parunya terasa sempit setelah berlari mati-matian, dan ketika dia berada di dalam apartemen mewah ini, berlari bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang baik atau mungkin saja dia akan diusir karena mengganggu ketertiban umum.

 _Oh_. _**Shit**_.

Dia melangkah dengan secepat mungkin menuju _lift_ , semua penjaga di bagian depan apartemen ini sudah mengenalinya, makanya dia akan langsung diizinkan naik ke lantai yang dia tuju.

Ketika _lift_ akhirnya terbuka di hadapannya, dia melompat masuk dengan tidak sabar, menekan lantai 34 dengan sekuat tenaga dan membisikkan kata-kata seperti, _'Oh, astaga, cepatlah.', 'Cepat tutup pintumu,_ lift _sialan.', 'Astaga, aku akan mati.', 'Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak akan selamat.'_

Pintu _lift_ tertutup, dan dia mengucapkan _'Thank God'_ , dengan suara keras. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana angka di panel _lift_ terus bergerak menuju lantai yang dia tuju. Ketika dia melirik arlojinya dengan takut-takut, dia tahu dia tidak akan selamat.

"Oh, bagus. Aku akan mati." Dia mendesah lelah, memutuskan untuk bersandar di dinding _lift_ dan memperhatikan bagaimana angka terus bergulir, hingga akhirnya berhenti di angka 34 dengan suara dentingan pelan.

Kakinya bergerak keluar dari _lift_ dengan malas, sudah tidak ada harapan. Dia tidak perlu bersusah payah berusaha mendobrak pintu _lift_ ataupun berlarian lagi.

 _Lift_ ini hanya menuju ke satu kamar, kamar yang dia tuju. Dan ketika dia keluar dari _lift_ , dia langsung disambut dengan pintu coklat yang tertutup, dia mengulurkan tangannya menuju _bell_ , namun gerakannya terhenti.

 _Tidak, makhluk itu tidak pernah suka jika dia menekan bell._

Karena itu dia menggerakkan jarinya menuju panel untuk memasukkan kata sandi agar pintu terbuka. Dia menghela napas pelan kemudian memasukkan enam digit angka yang sudah dihapal mati olehnya dan ketika terdengar suara ' _bip'_ pelan tanda pintu sudah terbuka, dia tahu nasib buruknya dimulai sekarang.

Dan benar saja, dia baru saja melangkah masuk dan bersiap untuk membuka sepatu, namun dia sudah disambut dengan si pemilik kamar yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terlipat dan ekspresi datar.

"Kau terlambat tiga menit, Kim Seokjin." Sosok itu berujar, sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat betapa berantakannya penampilan sosok 'Seokjin' di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku tahu Namjoon _Seonsaengnim_. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan." Seokjin berujar, menggerutu pelan sementara dia melepaskan sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumah bergambar Mario Bros yang sudah tersedia. Itu sandal miliknya, benar-benar miliknya karena si pemilik rumah membelikan itu khusus untuknya.

Setelah mengenakan sandal rumahnya yang nyaman _(Sumpah, Seokjin langsung menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya dengan bahagia saat dia bertemu dengan lembutnya sandal rumah itu),_ Seokjin mendongak menatap pria yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, menatap mata pria itu yang sedikit tersembunyi karena kacamata dengan _frame_ persegi yang dikenakannya.

"Jadi, apa hukumanku?"

* * *

 **Private Tutor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a BTS Fanfiction**

 **by**

 **Black Lunalite**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Warn!**_

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction.**_

* * *

"Seharusnya jika kau memang berniat mengejar nilai untuk masuk ke Seoul University, kau harus lebih disiplin, Seokjin."

Seokjin cemberut, bibirnya maju beberapa senti dengan tangan yang sibuk menuliskan rumus-rumus di buku latihannnya. Sesi belajar mereka sudah dimulai sejak sejak setengah jam yang lalu tapi Namjoon, sang tutor, masih saja menceramahi Seokjn karena keterlambatannya.

Padahal Seokjin hanya terlambat tiga menit.

 _ **Tiga menit**_! Astaga!

"Ya, maafkan aku, _Seonsaengnim_." Seokjin berujar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, pensil di tangannya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan gerakan tangannya menuliskan angka-angka.

"Salah, kau harus membaginya dulu dengan nilai yang ini, tapi kau belum mencari nilai rata-rata dari fungsi yang ini." jari panjang tutornya itu mengarah ke deretan angka yang memang sejak tadi hanya Seokjin tulis tanpa melakukan hal lainnya.

Seokjin mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan perintah dari sang tutor. Dia melakukannya masih dengan bibir yang cemberut. Padahal keterlambatan kali ini bukan salahnya, guru bahasa koreanya mendadak meminta untuk diadakan belajar kelompok dan memberikan tugas yang harus diselesaikan hari itu juga. Karena jika tidak, maka mereka tidak akan bisa pulang.

Dan Seokjin termasuk dalam yang sial, karena teman yang satu kelompok dengannya adalah gerombolan berandalan yang sepanjang sesi mengerjakan tugas hanya sibuk menggoda Seokjin karena Seokjin _manis_.

Sialan.

Seokjin tidak terima.

Seokjin melanjutkan mengerjakan soal di buku latihannya sementara tutor pribadinya itu memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Sesi tutorial mereka dimulai dua jam setelah sekolah Seokjn selesai, lantas kenapa muridnya itu masih memakai seragam? Padahal waktu dua jam yang ada seharusnya bisa digunakan Seokjin untuk berganti pakaian dan juga waktu itu sangat cukup bagi Seokjin untuk beristirahat sebentar di rumahnya.

"Kenapa masih memakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin menghentikan gerakan menulisnya dan menatap Namjoon, "Ada masalah di sekolah." Seokjin menjawab seadanya dan kembali sibuk dengan buku latihannya.

"Masalah apa?"

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, haruskah dia bilang dia digoda segerombolan murid berandalan di kelasnya saat mengerjakan tugas kelompok?

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin masih diam.

"Jinseok, aku bicara padamu."

Oke. Sialan.

Seokjin harus menjawab jika Namjoon sudah memanggilnya _Jinseok_ , itu harus.

"Ada tugas kelompok yang harus kukerjakan, dan mungkin karena aku sial, teman-teman di kelompokku sangat menyebalkan, mereka tidak membantu dan aku harus mengerjakan tugasnya sendiri. Aku jadi pulang terlambat, aku bahkan langsung naik bus ke sini tanpa sempat pulang ke rumah karena aku memang sudah terlambat."

Namjoon terdiam, dia memperhatikan bagaimana Seokjin menekan pensilnya dengan lebih kuat saat menulis. Seokjin emosi. Kelihatannya masalahnya tidak sesepele itu.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Tentu saja belum. Astaga!" Seokjin menatap Namjoon kesal, " _Seonsaengnim_ , bisakah kau biarkan aku mengerjakan ini dulu? Aku capek, aku ingin tidur."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, dia memang bisa melihat raut kelelahan di wajah Seokjin. Dia berdehem sebentar kemudian berdiri, "Kerjakan saja semampumu, tandai bagian yang tidak kau mengerti."

Namjoon berdiri dari posisi duduknya di sebelah Seokjin kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan rokok serta pemantik dari sana. Saat berada di sekitar Seokjin, Namjoon memang tidak merokok, karena Seokjin muridnya. Dia tidak boleh melanggar batas sebagai seorang guru.

Kaki panjang Namjoon berhenti melangkah di depan lemari pendinginnya, dia membukanya dan menarik karton berisi jus jeruk dan menuangkannya ke dalam sebuah gelas bersih. Kemudian setelahnya dia berjalan menuju kabinet di dapurnya, dan mulai mencari-cari makanan ringan di sana.

Namjoon mengeluarkan sekotak _chocopie_ , keripik kentang, dan sebungkus cokelat karamel, kemudian meletakkannya di atas nampan bersama dengan jus jeruk dalam gelas besar. Kemudian setelahnya dia berjalan menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya, terlihat bingung dengan soal yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Ini," ujar Namjoon seraya meletakkan nampan yang sudah diisinya dengan makanan ringan dan jus ke meja tempat Seokjin mengerjakan soal.

Seokjin mendongak menatap tutornya, tutornya itu sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sebatang rokok terselip di antara bibir tebalnya. "Untukku?"

Namjoon mengangguk seadanya, menggeser nampan itu semakin dekat dengan Seokjin. "Aku tahu kau lapar, makanlah itu dulu. Setelah kau selesai mengerjakan soal, aku akan memesan _pizza_."

Mata Seokjin berbinar saat mendengar kata ' _pizza'_ , "Sungguh?"

Namjoon tertawa pelan, "Ya, sekarang istirahat dulu, aku akan memeriksa apa yang sudah kau kerjakan."

"Uh.. tapi aku baru menjawab tiga soal dari sepuluh soal.."

Namjoon kembali ke kursinya, "Bukan masalah," dia menarik buku latihan Seokjin ke arahnya sementara Seokjin sudah membuka kotak berisi _chocopie_.

"Aku tidak tahu _Seonsaengnim_ akan menyimpan cemilan seperti ini." Seokjin menggigit _chocopie_ nya, "Kukira kau tidak suka cokelat."

"Aku tidak, tapi aku menyimpan ini karena aku tahu kau suka cokelat." Namjoon menyahut tidak peduli, kemudian dia menghisap rokoknya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tapi seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Namjoon terhenti, "Ah, maaf. Aku lupa mematikan ini."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Bukan masalah, kita sedang istirahat, kan? Kalau aku boleh makan, maka _Seonsaengnim_ juga boleh merokok."

Namjoon tersenyum mendengar jawaban polos Seokjin, dia kembali menunduk untuk memeriksa jawaban Seokjin, sesekali akan melingkari bagian yang salah dan menuliskan cara yang benar untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Seokjin melirik Namjoon yang sedang memeriksa jawabannya dalam diam. Walaupun dia membenci kedisiplinan dari tutornya ini, Seokjin tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi kekagumannya akan sosok Namjoon. bisa dibilang Seokjin sudah sangat terpesona di hari pertama Namjoon muncul di kehidupannya sekitar tiga bulan lalu sebagai tutor pribadinya.

Namjoon itu lulusan universitas luar negeri, jurusan hukum, dan saat ini sudah bekerja sebagai pengacara. Perkenalan mereka bermula dari ambisi Seokjin untuk masuk ke Seoul University tapi nilainya tidak bisa dikategorikan bagus. Ayahnya yang seorang hakim bertemu Namjoon di salah satu kasus, dan dia meminta Namjoon untuk menjadi tutor Seokjin dan anehnya, Namjoon setuju.

Awalnya mereka belajar di rumah Seokjin, tapi karena ibu Seokjin sangat menyukai Namjoon, ibunya akan menerobos masuk kamar Seokjin tiap sepuluh menit sekali dan itu berujung dengan Seokjin yang tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Karena itulah akhirnya Namjoon mengusulkan agar Seokjin belajar di apartemennya sepulang sekolah sampai menjelang malam hari.

Biasanya kelas mereka akan berakhir jam 9 karena Seokjin harus mengejar bus terakhir menuju rumahnya pada pukul 09.30. Jika Seokjin terlambat, maka hukuman yang akan diberikan Namjoon adalah memasakkan makan malam ataupun pergi membeli makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tapi jika Seokjin tidak terlambat, Namjoon akan memesankan makanan untuk makan malam mereka karena dia sangat payah di urusan memasak.

Sebenarnya, metode yang diajarkan Namjoon sangat efektif, sejak berada di bawah bimbingan Namjoon, nilai-nilai Seokjin naik secara signifikan dan ini membuat orangtuanya senang. Hanya saja, terkadang memang Seokjin cukup lelah dengan Namjoon yang sangat disiplin dan tidak bisa mentolerir keterlambatan sedikitpun.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin tersentak, dia menoleh ke arah Namjoon dengan gerakan cepat dan melihat tutornya itu sedang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, dia meneruskan kegiatannya menghabiskan _chocopie_ di tangannya yang baru dimakan sedikit. "Bukan apa-apa,"

Namjoon terdiam, "Apa besok kau akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok lagi?"

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa tidak,"

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan menjemputmu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Namjoon menghembuskan asap rokoknya sekali lagi kemudian mematikan rokoknya di asbak yang berada di meja, "Besok ada kasus yang harus aku tangani di pengadilan yang jaraknya dekat dengan sekolahmu. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, besok aku akan menjemputmu saja. Bagaimana?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "Tapi besok aku piket. Apa itu tidak apa?"

"Bukan masalah, aku bisa menunggu sebentar."

"Hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih, _Seonsaengnim_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, kelas berakhir seperti jadwal yang biasanya namun Seokjin tidak bisa langsung pulang karena dia harus membersihkan kelas terlebih dahulu. Dia membagi tugas dengan beberapa temannya dan Seokjin mendapat bagian untuk membersihkan papan tulis serta membuang sampah.

Seokjin sedang sibuk membersihkan tulisan di bagian atas papan tulis ketika dia mendengar beberapa teman perempuan yang sedang melakukan piket bersamanya memekik. Seokjin menoleh ke arahnya dan dia melihat siswi itu sedang menunjuk ke bawah seraya berbisik-bisik heboh dengan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin, meletakkan penghapus papan tulis di meja terdekat kemudian berjalan menuju jendela.

"Astaga! Lihat! Siapa dia? Tampan sekali." Siswi-siswi di kelasnya mulai memekik dengan berisik, Seokjin mengintip ke jendela dan dia tertegun saat menyadari siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya.

Itu adalah Kim Namjoon. Tutornya.

Iya, Seokjin tahu tutornya itu pengacara dan dia sendiri yang bilang dia akan menjemput Seokjin setelah urusan di pengadilan selesai. Tapi haruskah dia seperti itu? Kenapa dia mengenakan setelan berwarna biru gelap dengan rambut yang ditata ke atas seperti itu? Dan astaga, perlukah dia mengendarai itu? Itu adalah sebuah _Alfa Romeo_! Lebih tepatnya _Alfa Romeo Stelvio Ti_ berwarna hitam mengilat yang cantik.

Oh, sial. Itu _mahal_.

Apakah pekerjaan sebagai pengacara akan mendapatkan bayaran sebesar itu? Jika iya, rasanya Seokjin tidak keberatan menjadi pengacara, tidak peduli jika itu berarti dia harus kuliah sampai dia botak.

Ah, tapi ayahnya pernah mengatakan kalau keluarganya Namjoon memang kaya luar dalam, dan Namjoon anak laki-laki satu-satunya karena setahu Seokjin, Namjoon memiliki kakak perempuan yang bekerja sebagai _designer_ terkemuka.

Yah, wajar saja pria itu tidak terlihat seperti pengacara kebanyakan.

Seokjin menatap teman-temannya yang masih sibuk membicarakan Kim Namjoon. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku sudah selesai membersihkan papan tulis." Seokjin berujar kalem, "Aku akan membuang sampahnya sambil berjalan pulang."

"Oh iya, terima kasih banyak, Seokjin!"

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Hmm.. ya." Dia mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelas, Seokjin sempat berhenti untuk mengambil kantung plastik besar berisi sampah dan membawanya pergi untuk dibuang. Setelah selesai, Seokjin bergegas keluar dari gedung sekolah dan dia tertegun saat melihat Namjoon sedang berdiri dengan seorang gadis siswi sekolahnya.

Dia berjalan semakin dekat dan dia melihat Namjoon mengusap kepala gadis itu dan si gadis tertawa dengan manis. Kemudian saat Seokjin semakin dekat, Namjoon menoleh ke arahnya, "Hei, Seokjin.."

"Hei," Seokjin balas menyapa dan tersenyum seadanya, dia tidak mengenal gadis yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Namjoon tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak menyukainya.

Tunggu, kenapa Seokjin tidak menyukainya?

Dia bahkan tidak mengenal gadis itu, kan?

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, _Oppa_! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kapan-kapan aku akan main ke apartemenmu!" gadis itu tersenyum ceria dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Namjoon.

 _Oppa_?

Apa-apaan?

Seokjin mendengus kesal, dia mendadak cemberut dan auranya berubah menjadi sangat _gloomy_.

"Seokjin, cepat masuk." Namjoon berujar seraya berjalan memutari mobilnya untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Seokjin menghentakkan kakinya kesal namun dia tetap membuka pintu di kursi depan dan bergerak masuk ke mobil Namjoon.

" _Safety belt_ mu," Namjoon mengingatkan sementara dia memasukkan kunci ke slot dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

Seokjin yang baru saja melepaskan ranselnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuan menoleh untuk menatap Namjoon, "Siapa dia?"

"Siapa yang siapa? Seokjin, _safety belt_ mu."

Seokjin mendengus tapi tetap menarik _safety belt_ nya dan memakainya, "Gadis tadi. Siapa dia?"

"Aah, dia. Mantan muridku." Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang sudah memasang _safety belt_ nya dengan baik kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Mantan muridmu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Ya, dia sempat menjadi muridku. Dia murid pertamaku sejak aku tiba di Seoul dua tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah dulu aku memang mengajarnya saat dia baru masuk ke sekolah." Namjoon menjawab santai.

"Kenapa dia bisa seakrab itu denganmu? Dia bahkan memanggilmu ' _Oppa'_!"

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya santai, "Yah, wajar, kan? Selain sebagai muridku, dia juga kekasihku dulu."

Seokjin tersentak, "Apa?!"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin di sebelahnya, "Hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mendadak histeris seperti itu. Dan kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa non-formal padaku? Aku ini gurumu."

Seokjin mendengus kasar, "Oh ya, benar. Maafkan aku, _Seonsaengnim_." Seokjin menekankan tiap suku kata di kata ' _Seonsaengnim'_ dan mengucapkannya dengan nada mengejek.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka, tapi Seokjin tidak terlihat peduli.

"Aku tidak mau belajar hari ini, aku mau pulang." Seokjin berujar lagi, "Kau bisa menurunkanku di mana saja."

"Seokjin, jangan main-main. Kau ada _pre-test_ minggu depan."

"Aku tahu, aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri."

"Seokjin,"

"Hentikan mobilnya di situ."

Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya dan Seokjin bergegas keluar, "Aku akan mengatakan pada Ibu kalau aku sedang ingin belajar sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Namjoon _Seonsaengnim_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seokjin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri dan suara benturan antara kepalanya dan meja berhasil menarik atensi setengah dari isi kelasnya. Beberapa diantara mereka mengerutkan dahi, sedangkan sisanya hanya berdecak dan kembali mengobrol.

Ini sudah empat hari sejak hari terakhir Seokjin bertemu dengan Namjoon. Dan selama empat hari belakangan Seokjin memilih untuk belajar sendiri. _Mati-matian_. Agar setidaknya dia bisa mengisi tiga perempat soal yang disajikan.

Tapi hasilnya, Seokjin masih merangkak-rangkak dalam hal belajar. Dia memang tidak bodoh, tapi Seokjin juga tidak sepintar _itu_. Sejauh ini nilainya biasa saja, berada di taraf medium, tengah-tengah, rata-rata, menengah, dan apalah itu istilah lainnya. Saat dia menjadi murid Namjoon, nilai-nilai Seokjin mulai naik tingkat menjadi _menengah ke atas,_ dan sekarang, Seokjin mulai kembali mengkhawatirkan nilainya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Ah, tapi ini semua terjadi juga karena salah Namjoon, sih. Kalau saja pria itu tidak seenaknya mengatakan kalau gadis itu adalah mantan murid dan kekasihnya, Seokjin pasti tidak akan uring-uringan begini.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

Kenapa Seokjin harus uring-uringan?

Memangnya dia siapa?

Dia cuma muridnya Namjoon. Lagipula, sosok seperti Namjoon, jelas saja akan memiliki mantan kekasih yang berderet. Dan tidak pula menutup kemungkinan kalau saat ini tutornya itu juga memiliki kekasih.

 _Aish_.

Bodoh.

Kenapa malah memikirkan hal itu?!

Seokjin membenturkan kepalanya lagi, _pre-test_ akan dilakukan di jam pertama ini tapi bukannya belajar, Seokjin malah membentur-benturkan kepalanya. Yah, bukannya membuat otaknya pintar, dia justru menyakiti otaknya sendiri.

"Seokjin, kau ini kenapa? Apa kau mulai gila karena kita akan _pre-test_?"

Seokjin mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan duduk di depannya, Jungkook, tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Seokjin memajukan bibirnya, memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu seraya meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

"Aku tidak tahu. _Mood_ ku sedang jelek belakangan ini."

"Kenapa?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tahu,"

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu?"

Seokjin mendengus, "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Ah, kalau begitu dia _calon_ pacarmu?"

"Bukan juga, Kook! _Ish_!" Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jungkook dengan galak. "Dia itu.. _ah_ , aku juga tidak tahu dia itu siapa untukku dan kenapa aku seperti ini. Yang jelas dia tidak akan mungkin menjadi milikku."

"Hei, jangan bicara seperti itu. Siapa yang mau menolakmu?" Jungkook memajukan tubuhnya, "Kalau kau ingin dia kembali padamu, kenapa kau tidak menggodanya saja?"

"Huh?"

"Yah, kau tahu? Lakukan apapun yang menurutmu akan membuat dia tidak bisa berpaling darimu."

"Kurasa aku bukan orang seperti itu."

" _Nah_ , kau memang bukan. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa berimprovisasi, kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin,"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kita bicarakan ini? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu ragu-ragu?" tanya Jungkook, terdengar agak kesal.

Seokjin menggaruk kepalanya, " _Well_ , dia.. tutorku."

"Astaga! Apakah dia si pria tampan yang datang ke sekolah empat hari lalu?!"

"Uh, ya.. itu dia."

"Wah, pantas saja kau seperti ini. Dia memang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan." Jungkook melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kalau dia tutormu, mungkin kau bisa menarik perhatiannya dengan menggunakan nilaimu."

" _Hell no_ , aku tidak berani." Seokjin menyahut cepat seraya menggeleng panik.

"Hei, kenapa? Menurutku ini ide bagus. Jika nilaimu jelek, orangtuamu pasti akan menganggap dia tidak bisa mengajarimu dengan baik, dan setelahnya dia pasti akan merasa terganggu, dan dia akan kembali memperhatikanmu."

Seokjin menggigit sudut bibirnya, "Menurutmu begitu?"

"Yah, seorang tutor pasti akan merasa dipermainkan jika muridnya mendadak menjadi jauh dari apa yang diharapkan." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, kemudian mereka berdua berpandangan saat _bell_ sekolah berbunyi.

"Astaga! Aku belum selesai belajar!" pekik Jungkook, dia segera berbalik dan kembali menghadap mejanya, membuka buku teksnya dengan panik dan mulai membacanya dengan serampangan.

Sementara itu Seokjin masih duduk diam dengan dahi yang berkerut, memikirkan saran dari Jungkook.

"Mempermainkan nilai ya…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian, hasil nila _pre-test_ sudah dibagikan dan Seokjin mendapatkan nilai yang sangat jelek. Dia membiarkan dua dari semua lembar jawabannya kosong tanpa isi sama sekali, satu-satunya coretan di sana hanyalah nama Seokjin dan tanggal ujian.

Orangtuanya masih tidak mengetahui ini karena mereka sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk mengunjungi nenek Seokjin yang sakit. Seokjin tidak diperbolehkan ikut karena ibunya tidak mau sekolah Seokjin terganggu. Makanya saat ini Seokjin sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah Namjoon dengan si tutor yang memperhatikan lembaran kertas berisi nilai yang baru diberikan padanya siang tadi di sekolah.

Tutornya itu tetap mempesona seperti biasa, dan Seokjin selalu merasa terpesona tiap kali dia melihat tutornya.

Namjoon menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, "Ada apa dengan nilamu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti cara menjawab di ujian itu."

"Tapi kau memberikan lembar jawaban kosong, Seokjin. Aku bahkan ragu kau melihat soalnya atau mencoba mengerjakannya karena lembar jawabanmu bahkan tidak kusut."

Ya, selain kertas berisi seluruh nilainya, sekolah juga memberikan lembar jawaban yang sudah dinilai kepada murid-muridnya. Makanya Namjoon bisa tahu kalau Seokjin mengosongkan dua buah lembar jawaban.

"Kemari,"

"Huh?" Seokjin mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon meletakkan kertas berisi nilai Seokjin di atas meja, "Kemari,"

Seokjin berdiri dan berjalan dengan ragu-ragu menghampiri Namjoon.

"Kau memiliki alasan. Pasti. Aku tidak percaya kau akan memberikan lembar jawaban kosong pada gurumu."

"Aku melakukannya. Kau bisa melihatnya."

"Kalau kau bisa memberikan sesuatu yang kosong, _blank_ , dan polos pada guru di sekolahmu. Coba kau berikan sesuatu yang sama padaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, berikan sesuatu yang _polos_ padaku."

Dahi Seokjin berkerut, "Apa aku harus memberikanmu kertas kosong?"

"Kau tidak memiliki itu."

 _Ah ya, benar. Seokjin sedang tidak memegang kertas._

Mata Seokjin melirik ke sekitar, termasuk ke meja yang berada di dekat mereka. "Gelas kosong?"

"Itu gelas _ku_."

"Lalu apa?"

Namjoon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, menghisap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskannya ke atas, gerakan itu terlihat begitu sombong, begitu arogan, begitu.. _seksi_.

Tunggu, apa yang baru saja Seokjin pikirkan?

"Yah, kau bisa membuat tubuhmu _polos_ di hadapanku."

 _Tunggu, apa?_

"A-aku.. m-maksudmu.. a-aku harus.."

"Ya."

"A-aku tidak bisa.."

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan bisa memberikan lembar jawaban polos pada gurumu. Kenapa padaku tidak?"

 _Karena yang kau minta bukan selembar kertas polos!_

Seokjin ingin sekali meneriakkan itu namun dia tidak berani. Seokjin menggigit bibirnya gugup, jarinya bermain-main dengan ujung _sweater_ yang dipakainya.

"Seokjin? Aku menunggu."

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku melakukan ini?"

"Karena kau menyulitkanku. Kau pikir apa yang akan orangtuamu katakan saat melihat nilaimu? Mereka bisa saja memberhentikan aku sebagai tutormu."

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tidak. Ini hukuman untukmu."

Seokjin menggigit bibirnya, dia masih memilin-milin ujung pakaiannya, namun akhirnya dia bergerak untuk mengangkat _sweater_ nya ke atas kepala dan melepasnya. Di baliknya Seokjin masih mengenakan kaus lengan panjang, dan Namjoon menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Seokjin.

"Lepaskan itu juga,"

Seokjin masih gugup, pandangan Namjoon terasa menelanjanginya tanpa harus Seokjin menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat gugup, dia tidak menduga apapun yang tadinya dia pikir mampu menarik perhatian Namjoon malah akan membawanya ke situasi seperti ini.

Jari Seokjin bergerak dengan sangat ragu saat menyentuh ujung kausnya kemudian menariknya ke atas. Seokjin merasa dia bisa meledak karena malu, kaus lengan panjangnya terjatuh di lantai bersamaan dengan _sweater_ nya dan tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terpampang begitu saja di hadapan tutornya.

Namjoon menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh dominasi dan intimidasi yang kuat dan ini membuat Seokjin merasa kakinya lemas. Namjoon mematikan rokoknya ke asbak di atas meja kemudian melepas kacamatanya.

"Kemari," Namjoon membuka kakinya dan lengannya, memberi isyarat pada Seokjin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Mata Seokjin membulat sempurna, "Tidak,"

"Jinseok, cepat."

Seokjin merutuk pelan tapi pada akhirnya dia tetap naik ke pangkuan Namjoon. Namjoon melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggul Seokjin.

"Aku tahu kau bukan murid seperti itu." Namjoon memulai, dia mendongak karena saat ini Seokjin memang lebih tinggi darinya karena posisinya.

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya, mengelus pipi Seokjin yang bersemu, "Kenapa?"

"T-tidak ada.." sahut Seokjin gugup. Dia bergerak tidak nyaman di posisinya karena sumpah demi apa, saat ini dia duduk tepat di atas sesuatu milik Namjoon yang sensitif. Astaga.

"Seokjin, aku mengenalmu. Kau bukan seseorang seperti itu. Jadi, jawab dengan jujur atau kau akan terus berada di posisi memalukan ini."

Seokjin mengerang kesal, "Uh! Itu semua salahmu!"

"Salahku?"

"Ya! Kenapa hari itu kau harus menjemputku?! Kalau kau tidak menjemputku, kau pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan mantanmu dan membuatku kesal! Dan aku tidak akan seperti ini!"

"Seokjin.."

"Apa?!" bentak Seokjin galak.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Seokjin terdiam, wajahnya memanas dan dia langsung berusaha menghindari tatapan Namjoon. "T-tidak.."

"Seokjin, jangan mencoba mengelak. Itu terlihat sangat jelas." Namjoon menyeringai, "Apa kau marah karena dia bisa memanggilku ' _Oppa'_ dan kau tidak?"

Seokjin semakin merona, dia sangat berharap bumi bersedia menelannya saat ini juga atau dia akan meledak karena malu.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, reaksi Seokjin yang malu-malu justru semakin mempertegas bahwa apapun yang dia ucapkan adalah benar. Namjoon menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati Seokjin, dia membawa kepalanya ke sisi leher Seokjin dan mengendus rambut di sekitar telinga Seokjin.

"Coba panggil aku ' _Oppa'_." Namjoon berbisik dengan suara beratnya tepat di sebelah telinga Seokjin, bahkan dia juga menyempatkan untuk mengecup telinga Seokjin yang memerah karena malu.

"T-tidak mau.." lirih Seokjin, suaranya semakin mengecil dan dia mencengkram bahu Namjoon kuat-kuat.

Namjoon menggerakkan tangannya yang berada di pinggul Seokjn untuk mengelus pinggang Seokjin yang terbuka. Seokjin tersentak, dia tanpa sadar bergerak maju dan menabrakkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Namjoon dan kesempatan itu justru digunakan Namjoon untuk mempererat pelukannya dan membuat gerakan mengusap di pinggang Seokjin.

Seokjin mengeluarkan hentakan napas tertahan, "B-berhenti.."

"Kenapa?" bisik Namjoon, dia menaikkan tangannya dan mengelus punggung bawah Seokjin.

Seokjin melenguh, dan setelahnya dia langsung menggigit bibirnya. Sial, dia tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara itu! Tidak boleh!

Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke telinga Seokjin, "Coba panggil aku ' _Oppa'_ , maka aku akan sedikit meredakan siksaan ini."

Sungguh, apakah suara Namjoon selalu sedalam ini? Apakah suaranya selalu seseksi ini?

"Seokjin?" Namjoon menggerakkan bibirnya, menciptakan garis dengan bibirnya mulai dari telinga Seokjin, turun ke rahangnya, dan berakhir di lehernya. Namjoon memberikan hisapan pelan di sana dan Seokjin mencengkram bahu Namjoon semakin kuat.

Namjoon sangat sengaja mempermainkannya, dia memberikan hisapan sangat pelan di sekitar leher Seokjin, kemudian mengecupnya, dan menjilatnya sedikit, membuat seluruh bulu halus di tubuh Seokjin meremang dan juga membuatnya mati-matian menahan suara apapun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Masih tidak mau mengatakannya?" bisik Namjoon, kali ini tangannya ikut bergerak memberikan usapan di tulang punggung Seokjin dengan menggunakan ujung jari, Seokjin tersentak dan erangannya keluar tanpa bisa dicegah.

Seokjin menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher Namjoon, menarik napas dalam kemudian membuka bibirnya yang bergetar, " _O-Oppa_.. be-berhenti.."

Namjoon menyeringai, dia merenggangkan pelukannya, membawa wajah Seokjin untuk menghadapnya kemudian menciumnya. Seokjin tersentak, dia menyentuh rahang Namjoon sementara Namjoon bergerak untuk menciumnya dengan dalam.

Ciuman Namjoon bukanlah jenis ciuman yang dibenci Seokjin. Justru sebaliknya, Namjoon adalah seorang pencium yang hebat, Seokjin merasa perutnya tergelitik dan dia merinding merasakan sensasinya.

Ketika akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, Seokjin terengah-engah dan dia membuka matanya dengan gerakan lambat. Ketika dia akhirnya membuka matanya, Seokjin bisa melihat mata Namjoon yang menggelap entah karena apa.

Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus bibir bawah Seokjin yang basah dan membengkak. "Cantik sekali.."

Seokjin memejamkan matanya, menikmati sapuan ringan Namjoon di sekitar bibirnya dan saat Namjoon terhenti, Seokjin berniat untuk membuka matanya namun ciuman Namjoon sudah membuatnya kembali menutup mata.

Ciuman kali ini lebih terkesan kasar dan penuh gairah. Namjoon benar-benar melahap bibirnya dan Seokjin kelabakan mencari pegangan untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Dan karena itulah dia melarikan tangannya ke rambut Namjoon, mengacak dan menarik rambut di sekitar tengkuk pria yang sedang mencumbunya.

" _Oppa_.." bisik Seokjin pelan saat akhirnya ciuman kedua mereka terlepas.

" _Damn_ , Seokjin.." umpat Namjoon kemudian dia mendorong Seokjin hingga berbaring di sofa dengan dia yang menindih Seokjin.

Namjoon memulainya dengan sedikit berantakan dan terburu-buru. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengecup dan menghisap setiap sisi dari tubuh bagian atas Seokjin yang sudah polos. Sementara Seokjin tidak berbuat banyak selain mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak koheren seraya terus meremas rambut Namjoon.

Jemari panjang Namjoon bergerak cepat untuk melepaskan celana Seokjin dan menariknya turun dari kaki Seokjin. Setelahnya dia mengelus permukaan lubang Seokjin yang berkerut dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya dan itu berhasil membuat Seokjin menjerit ' _Oppa_!' dengan keras.

"Oh, kau terasa begitu lembut.." Namjoon berbisik rendah sementara dia terus merasakan bagaimana tekstur permukaan Seokjin.

Seokjin melengkungkan tubuhnya saat ibu jari Namjoon menekan lembut dan ujung kukunya bergerak masuk ke dalam dirinya. Dia bisa merasakan ereksinya semakin naik dan tubuhnya bergetar penuh ekstasi.

Namjoon menyeringai melihat Seokjin yang kewalahan menerima rangsangan darinya. Namjoon membuka kaki Seokjin lebih lebar, menunduk dan menjilat permukaan luar lubang Seokjin.

Seokjin menahan napasnya, dia meremas rambut Namjoon dan tersedak liurnya sendiri saat merasakan lidah Namjoon menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Itu terasa aneh. Seokjin belum pernah merasakan seseorang menyentuh bagian itu sebelumnya. Dan seharusnya dia merasa jijik karena Namjoon menjilat bagian itu.

Tapi anehnya, Seokjin tidak merasa jijik sama sekali. Ini Namjoon. Ini Kim Namjoon.

Dan Seokjin tidak bisa berpikir disaat gerakan lidah Namjoon di bawah sana benar-benar membuatnya lupa segalanya.

Namjoon masih menjilatinya, menusuk-nusuk dirinya dengan lidahnya dengan kedua tangan yang menahan paha Seokjin untuk tetap terbuka.

"Oh, _Oppa_.." lenguh Seokjin.

Dan kelihatannya panggilan itu memberikan reaksi lebih untuk Namjoon, dia berhenti menjilat Seokjin dan sebagai gantinya dia melesakkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang ke dalam diri Seokjin dan membuat gerakan seperti menggaruk di dalam sana.

Seokjin memekik feminim dan Namjoon semakin menggerakkan jarinya, melebarkan bagian dalam diri Seokjin agar siap untuk menerima dirinya di dalam tubuh Seokjin. Namjoon tahu ini adalah kali pertama untuk Seokjin karena tubuhnya sangat responsif.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dia merasa bahwa dia akan sampai sebentar lagi oleh karena itu dia meremas bahu Namjoon yang masih sibuk dengan jarinya di dalam tubuh Seokjin. Namun kelihatannya Namjoon menyadari itu dan dia menarik jarinya dari dalam tubuh Seokjin.

Seokjin membuka matanya dan mengerang kecewa, "Kenapa..?"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "Tunggu, _Oppa_ akan memberikan yang jauh lebih baik." Namjoon membuka celananya dengan cepat kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke arah lubang Seokjin, dia menggesekkannya sebentar kemudian mendorong untuk masuk.

Seokjin memekik, " _Oppa_!" jeritnya saat Namjoon sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam dirinya.

"Oh, _shit_! Kau sangat lembut.." desah Namjoon puas ketika dirinya sudah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Seokjin.

Namjoon membiarkan Seokjin beradaptasi dengan dirinya di dalam tubuh Seokjin dan ketika Seokjin sudah melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Namjoon dengan wajah lebih santai, Namjoon mulai bergerak.

Namjoon bukanlah orang suci. Selain Seokjin, dia sudah pernah tidur bersama dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Tapi diantara mereka semua, tidak ada yang selembut Seokjin, serapat Seokjin, dan juga sehangat Seokjin.

Namjoon yakin dia tidak akan bisa lepas dari Seokjin setelah ini.

Tangan Namjoon bergerak melebarkan paha Seokjin lagi, dalam hati dia merutuk kenapa dia memilih sofa untuk bercinta dengan Seokjin karena sofa ini benar-benar membatasi ruang geraknya.

Namjoon bergerak lagi, terus mendorong dan mendesak tubuh Seokjin hingga Seokjin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mendesahkan ' _Oppa'_ dengan nada tinggi.

Namjoon menundukkan tubuhnya, memeluk Seokjin erat-erat sementara dia bergerak semakin gila di dalam tubuh Seokjin dan akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya di dalam tubuh Seokjin. Seokjin yang sudah sampai lebih dulu daripada Namjoon memejamkan matanya saat Namjoon sampai di dalam tubuhnya, dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya tersirami sesuatu yang hangat.

Namjoon menarik napas dalam, dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Seokjin yang terlihat kacau dan berantakan. "Kau luar biasa," Namjoon mengelus dahi Seokjin dan merapikan poninya yang berkeringat.

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, dia mengulum bibirnya. "Aku.. tidak menyangka kita akan melakukan ini." Seokjin menatap Namjoon ragu-ragu, "K-kenapa?"

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Apanya yang kenapa?" dia bergerak bangun dengan perlahan, melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Seokjin diiringi dengan ringisan Seokjin.

"A-aku.. maksudku.. k-kenapa kita melakukan ini?" tanya Seokjin ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena kita ingin." Namjoon menjawab santai, dia meraih tisu di atas meja dan membersihkan miliknya dengan itu kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam celana. Namjoon memang tidak melepaskan pakaiannya, dia hanya menurunkan celananya saja.

Seokjin bergerak bangun dengan perlahan dan Namjoon meraih selimut tipis yang tersampir di sandaran sofa kemudian menutupi tubuh Seokjin dengan itu.

"K-kau.. tidak merasakan apapun?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin, melihat Seokjin yang gugup benar-benar suatu hiburan untuknya. "Merasakan apa?"

"Apa kau.. menyukai wanita?"

"Ya, aku menyukai mereka."

Jawaban itu membuat Seokjin menunduk sedih, dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun, tangannya mencengkram selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu.. kau.. tidak.. menyukai pria?" lirih Seokjin, terdengar seperti dia bicara untuk dirinya sendiri tapi Namjoon bisa mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku memang tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria."

Oke, Seokjin nyaris menangis sekarang. Dia menahan agar airmatanya tidak jatuh.

"Aku mau pulang," ujar Seokjin. Masih sambil menunduk, dia meraih _sweater_ nya di lantai dan bergerak untuk memakainya namun dia terhenti saat tangan Namjoon menahannya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang," ujar Seokjin serak.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk apa aku di sini?"

"Kau mau meninggalkan kekasihmu begitu saja setelah bercinta dengannya? Hei, itu tidak bagus, kau membuatku terluka."

Seokjin mendengus, "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau.. _tunggu_ , apa?"

Namjoon menyeringai, "Apanya yang apa?"

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan? K-kekasih? A-aku?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya, "Yah, itu jika kau mau menerimaku sih."

"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku harus meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu karena sudah meniduriku!"

Namjoon tertawa, dia mengusap pipi halus Seokjin. "Astaga, aku sudah tahu kalau kau itu manis, tapi aku tidak tahu kau bisa semanis ini."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, dia mencoba untuk melompat ke pelukan Namjoon tapi rasa sakit di bagian pinggul ke bawah menghentikannya.

"Aduh!" pekik Seokjin, setelahnya dia meringis penuh derita.

Namjoon bergegas mendekat dan menarik Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya, "Kali pertama memang sakit, tapi setelahnya kau akan terbiasa. Tenang saja."

Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Seokjin merona. Oh, apakah mereka akan memiliki kali berikutnya?

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dalam pelukan Namjoon, "Senangnya~ dengan begini mereka semua akan berhenti menggodaku. Aku bisa mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Namjoon tersenyum, namun senyumnya luntur saat memahami maksud ucapan Seokjin. "Siapa yang menggodamu?"

"Oh? Beberapa siswa laki-laki di kelasku, mereka bilang aku manis. Aku terlambat datang waktu itu juga karena mengerjakan tugas bersama mereka. Mereka terus-terusan menggodaku dan sama sekali tidak membantu dalam tugas, menyebalkan sekali."

Namjoon terdiam mendengar ucapan Seokjin, dan Seokjin, Seokjin yang polos sama sekali tidak menyadari kekasih barunya itu sedang terdiam dengan tatapan membunuh dan mungkin tekad baru untuk membalas mereka yang sudah menggoda Seokjinnya.

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Oke, gatau lagi. Bodo amat.

Maaf kalau aneh, terburu-buru _(apalagi NCnya, sumpah demi apa, aku bikin Oppa!kink woy! OMG!)_. intinya, semoga suka.

Ini terinspirasi dari chat pagi tadi. Siapa sih yang mulanya bahas-bahas 'Kim Namjoon Seonsaengnim' dan bikin imajinasiku ke mana-mana? Huh? Huh? Tanggung jawab! Review sini! /cnd

.

.

Oke, tanggapannya ditunggu selalu ya~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Extra**

* * *

Seokjin sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, Seokjin!"

Itu Lee Jaehwan, salah satu diantara sekian siswa di kelasnya yang hobi menggodanya.

"Hmm?" Seokjin menyahut malas, memilih untuk mengabaikan Lee Jaehwan sepenuhnya dan kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Sedang apa? Serius sekali, kalau sedang serius begitu, kau semakin manis, lho!"

Seokjin mendengus pelan, dia berhenti menulis dan menatap Jaehwan. "Jaehwan, dengar ya, aku ini sudah punya kekasih! Jadi berhentilah menggodaku! Kau membuatku risih."

Jaehwan tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang marah-marah padaya, "Duh, saat marah pun kau tetap manis. Ayo, marahi aku lagi."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya. Pria di hadapannya ini positif sinting.

"Jinseok,"

Seokjin menghentikan gerakan menulisnya, hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya ' _Jinseok'_ dan itu adalah..

"Namjoon _Hyung_?" pekik Seokjin kaget. Yah, setelah resmi sebagai pasangan kekasih, Namjoon meminta Seokjin memanggilnya ' _Hyung'_ dan _**ehem**_ , ' _Oppa'_ saat mereka sedang _intim._

Namjoon berjalan mendekati meja Seokjin, sepenuhnya mengabaikan bisik-bisik di sekitarnya termasuk beberapa siswa yang mengipasi wajah mereka yang memerah.

"Hei, sayang." sapa Namjoon kemudian dia menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Seokjin yang terbuka sedikit karena terkejut.

" _Hey, man! What the fuck_?!" umpat Jaehwan sambil melompat berdiri saat melihat Namjoon mengecup Seokjin dengan santainya.

Namjoon menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Jaehwan dengan datar. Kemudian dia menunduk dan menatap Seokjin yang masih terpaku dengan wajah kakunya yang manis. "Sayang, apa dia satu diantara sekian bajingan yang mengganggumu?"

Seokjin mengangguk tanpa berpikir.

Namjoon menyeringai, dia menatap Jaehwan dan melangkah mendekatinya, menepuk bahu pemuda itu dengan keras ( _atau mungkin lebih ke memukulnya?_ ) dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Dengar, Kim Seokjin adalah milikku. Dan jika kau, atau teman-teman bodohmu berani menyentuhnya, atau bahkan menyentuh namanya, aku bersumpah kau tidak akan melihat cahaya matahari lagi. Karena menyentuh sesuatu yang mutlak milik Kim Namjoon adalah suatu tindakan yang tidak akan bisa aku maafkan." Namjoon menyeringai iblis, "Apa kau mengerti?"

Jaehwan mengangguk kaku, Namjoon terlihat begitu menyeramkan terlebih lagi dengan aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sial, Jaehwan masih mau hidup dengan damai.

Setelah selesai, Namjoon melepaskan Jaehwan dan kembali ke Seokjin yang masih terpaku dengan wajah menggemaskan. Namjoon membungkuk, kali ini memberikan kecupan di pipi, "Aku pergi dulu, Sayang. Sore nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

Seokjin mengangguk kaku dan Namjoon tersenyum padanya, menyempatkan untuk mengusap kepalanya sebelum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas Seokjin dengan gaya arogan. Setelah Namjoon pergi, Seokjin menoleh ke arah Jaehwan yang masih berdiri dengan wajah pucat.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Seokjin.

Jaehwan tersentak, dia menatap Seokjin sebelum kemudian melompat mundur dengan ngeri. "Waaa! Jangan berbicara padaku!" ujarnya sebelum kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, "Lho? Apa yang salah dari ucapanku?"

* * *

 **End**


End file.
